The Confession
by KatWoman8
Summary: FANTASY TRILOGY Part 2 of 3 - Ginny doesn't really have anything to confess, does she? - Sequel to A Surprise from a Patented Daydream Charm


A/N: Because Ella (deadwoodpecker) told me I should write a confession to go with _A Surprise from a Patented Daydream Charm_

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Harry pulled Ginny back against his chest and bent his head to kiss the side of her neck. She shifted in his arms and wriggled around so that she was facing him.

"I miss you, you know."

"I'll be back in three more days. I promise," he replied.

Ginny pressed her mouth against his neck and tasted salt. "I really liked being here tonight. I like this room."

"Yeah?"

"Umm hmm. You kissed me for the first time over there." Ginny turned her head to look towards the portrait hole. As she was turning back, Harry started to shift away from her, seeming to fade into the back of the sofa. "No!" she cried as she reached for him but he was fading along with the Gryffindor Common Room. Within seconds, Ginny was in the bed she shared with Harry at Grimmauld Place.

Ginny picked up the vial that had contained the Patented Daydream Charm and flung it against the wall. As it shattered, she remembered why she didn't like using those little vials of potions anymore. They were fine, even fun to use, during her last year at Hogwarts, but the first time she'd used one since then, after the charm had worn off, she'd missed Harry more than ever.

Part of it was the sex. But that wasn't all of it. She missed _Harry_ – the way he kissed her goodnight, how he rolled his eyes at her behind Ron's back when Ron would say something stupid to make Hermione crazy, how he sang (off-key) in the shower, the way he breathed. She missed listening to the sounds of his breathing; sometimes it helped her to sleep and sometimes it let her know when she needed to wake him from one of his, now infrequent, nightmares.

Ginny slid her hand under her pillow and pulled out the note he had sent yesterday. It was short, but the notes he sent her while he was on a mission usually were.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How did I ever share a room with Ron for seven years? Do you have any idea how loud he snores?_

_Our mission is going as well as can be expected and we should be home on Saturday._

_I miss you and I love you._

_Harry_

Ginny refolded the note and slid it back under her pillow and reached to the other side of the bed to grab the shirt Harry had worn the day before he left. She buried her nose in it but the scent of Harry was nearly gone after over three weeks. She closed her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears from flowing.

**********

"Gin. Wake up, love." Ginny heard Harry's voice and felt his lips against her neck. "I've missed you. Please wake up."

"G'way. You aren't real," she mumbled, still half asleep.

She felt his breath tickle her cheek and neck, while his arms slid around her waist. She was pulled back and felt his chest pressing up against her back and heard him murmur in her ear, "I'm real, very real."

Ginny sat up so quickly, she almost pushed him off the edge of the bed. She reached out and touched him, dragging her hand from his face, down his neck and stopping it on his chest. "Harry? Oh, you are back!" she said, as she threw her arms around his neck.

"We finished a few hours ago and have been at the Ministry briefing Robards. He told us to take the rest of the week off." Harry leaned down to kiss her shoulder that was poking out of the too big neck of one of his old tee shirts.

"Hey, Ginny, where's Hermione?" Ron asked, pushing up the door that Harry hadn't closed all the way. "Bloody hell, must you do that?" Ron spun around to face the wall.

"She stayed with her parents last night. It was her mum's birthday. She's probably at work now," Ginny told him.

Ron asked, "Harry, what are we doing today?"

Harry didn't get a chance to answer. "Harry is spending the day, at least the morning, in bed with his girlfriend. And we won't be set any silencing charms so maybe you should leave."

"What am I supposed to do? Hermione's at work and I have a day off."

"Go to the Burrow," Ginny told him.

"Help George at the shop," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, George, great." Ron said, as he turned and Apparated on the spot.

"Why did you send him to George, of all people?"

"What's wrong? Is George not okay?" Harry asked, concerned. It had taken a long time after the war, after Fred died, for George to function normally.

"He's fine," she said.

"Why didn't you think Ron should go, then?" Harry asked.

When she didn't respond after minute, Harry prompted her again. "Ginny?"

It's just that, well, he knows and he'll tell Ron…" Ginny said.

"Ginny, what's wrong? What does he know?"

Ginny rubbed her hands over her face and scooted towards the centre of the bed, away from Harry. "George and Angelina know, and so does Hermione, but she won't say anything. She was positively mortified herself. I wasn't going to tell you. But I know George will tell Ron."

"Come on, Gin. You're scaring me now. Nothing can be that bad."

Ginny leaned across Harry and picked up the box that had contained the Patented Daydream Charm from her night table and handed it to him. "During my last year at school, I used these frequently. I also used one after Hogwarts. Do you remember the time that I got home after being gone with the Harpies for almost three weeks, but you had left for a mission, then you had that conference in France and we were apart for over five weeks?" Ginny paused and waited for Harry's nod. "I promised myself I'd never use one again. It was horrible. I got to hold you, and be with you, make love with you for about 30 minutes and you were gone. And it was worse, getting such a short time with you. I decided that I'd just wait for you to come home from now on."

Harry chuckled at her explanation. "So, you decided to try one again, Gin. It's fine. Ah, that's why you didn't think I was real."

"No, it isn't _fine_!" Ginny pushed her hands into her hair. She nodded at the box. "That isn't the one I bought. That's the one that George had Angelina bring me because the first one didn't work right!" Ginny flung herself down on the bed and buried her head under the pillow.

"Gin, it isn't a big deal, especially if you told George your first one was defective." Harry said, as he tried to pull her out from underneath the pillow.

"I didn't tell him. He just knew." Ginny pulled her head out from under the pillow and looked at Harry. "I'll just tell you. If I don't I know Ron will. Then you'll know how bad it really is," Ginny said, but didn't continue.

"Gin?" Harry asked.

"Yesterday morning, Verity told George that Hermione and I had each bought one of those." Harry's eyes widened at that comment.

"Hermione bought one? Really? That surprises me," he interrupted.

"Yeah, she did. She didn't want anyone to know. Anyway, there's a quirk with the product, if two witches in close proximity to each other use one at the same time, their fantasies tend to, well, to not end up the way they were intended. Now do you see why it was so bad? And Harry, the worst part is, I, I, I didn't hate it," She said, as she buried her head on his shoulder.

"So, you and Hermione used your charms at the same time? And what happened? Hermione got me and you got…" Harry stopped as he thought of just who might have shown up in Ginny's fantasy.

"No!" Ginny looked at Harry and laughed. "Oh, it could have been so much worse than it was! I got Hermione, and Hermione got me."

Harry even looked relieved, now that he realized it wasn't Ron. "And you liked it?"

"Well, yeah, I did. Just a little. Hermione was mortified, though."

"Tell me about it," Harry said.

"I just did."

"No. Tell me how it felt. How it was different from when I touch you," Harry said, as he pressed his lips against the space right behind her ear.

"Her hands are smaller and softer than yours," Ginny said as Harry pushed her shirt up and one of his hands found a breast. "Oh, she skipped that. She didn't touch…, um right there, Harry. That's good." Ginny lost her focus and Harry continued moving his mouth along her neck and his hand across her breasts.

Harry pulled away from her and took off his shirt; he then divested Ginny of her own shirt. He stood by the side of the bed and unbuttoned his jeans. Ginny watched as he pushed both his jeans and boxers over his hips. His erection sprang free and she reached to touch him, but he caught both of her wrists.

"Not yet. Tell me what she did to you."

Ginny looked at him as he got back onto the bed and she licked her lips. "Please," she whispered.

"Did she kiss you? Here?" Harry leaned down and kissed her mouth.

"Yes. But only for a second."

"Then what did she do? You've already said she didn't focus much on your breasts." Harry moved his hand down between her thighs and rubbed against her clit. "Here?"

"Yes," Ginny moaned, bucking her hips against his hand.

"With her hands or her mouth?"

"Oh!" Ginny cried when Harry lowered his head and licked her. He had let go of her hands and she reached down to push her fingers through his hair. "She, umm, she, ah, used both. And after, after, oh, fuck, after… Haaarrrrry!"

Harry stopped what he was doing to give her time to finish her thought.

"After I came, she moved back to my mouth and kissed me. Then she left."

Harry moved up her body until his mouth was at her breast. He sucked one nipple into his mouth while pinching and caressing the other breast with one hand. With his other hand, he slid two fingers inside her and pressed his thumb against her clit.

Ginny arched her hips up against him. "Please," she was almost begging. She reached between their bodies and found his penis. She stroked the length of him and circled her thumb over the tip, rubbing the drop of moisture that was there around.

Harry moved the rest of the way up her body and claimed her mouth in a kiss, as Ginny shifted her legs until she had his penis positioned right at her opening. She arched against him a took his length inside her. "Finally," she whispered against his lips.

"Love you, Gin." Harry's eyes were closed as he thrust inside her.

"Harry!" she cried out as he grunted and collapsed on top of her.

**********

"You're really not upset with that fantasy about Hermione?" Ginny asked, a while later.

"No. You can't really control your fantasies, Gin. It's whether or not you act on them. No matter how embarrassing you think they are, I won't be angry about them, and you can tell me about them, or not," Harry said as he pulled her tighter against him.

"But you made me tell you this one when I didn't want to," she pointed out.

"That's only because I wanted to know why you were so upset."

"Ah," Ginny sighed as she snuggled against his chest. "I wasn't upset about what had happened when I took the charm. I was concerned about how you would react if you found out about it. That you would think that I didn't want to be with you anymore. That would have devastated me."

Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Harry, do you have any fantasies?"

FINIS


End file.
